


Baby Blue

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Pole Dancing, Stripper!Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Every Friday at 9 PM, Gladio watches his favorite dancer at SixX MiNutES. And every time, Prompto makes sure to give a good show.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may know, but I celebrated my 6th AO3 anniversary this week! To kick it off, I offered 6 fic spots with art, drawn by yours truly. This particularly request was for Stripper!Prompto and Client!Gladio. 
> 
> If you would like to see the art, feel free to check it out on my tumblr! You can find me on [tumblr as rsasai.](https://rsasai.tumblr.com)

Gladio stared up through the flickering red lights as the sound of thunder and crashing drums made the club’s foundation tremble. He was quick to take a seat right at the front; everyone knew who he was there for, and everyone knew not to get in his way to the best seat in the house.

He accepted the cold glass of whiskey from the woman in the fishnets, breasts jumping out at him through the tight lace of her corset. He tossed down a twenty without paying her any more mind; he knew she wouldn’t take offense. She never did, and he always tipped well enough to make sure he still got himself served.

The leather couch was soft and inviting, and Gladio sunk down on it, knowing that in just a moment he would get what he had traveled all the way from the Citadel on a Friday night for, fighting with traffic to get there on time. He rested his glass on one knee, the rocking making some of the liquor spill over onto his pants. The lights were just beginning to dim, and Gladio desperately ignored the hammering in his chest, trying to listen to the sound of Prompto’s first song.

He had never imagined he would be in Insomnia’s red-light district trembling in anticipation for Noct’s high school buddy to waltz onto the stage, nothing but lace and fishnets to cover him. 

It had been an accident, a Crownsguard party that strayed from the standard course of high-class titty bars in District C. If he thought about it, Gladio admitted, he could still remember the heat on his face as the entire squadron walked into SixX MiNutES to see the blond spinning on the pole, his body making the most delicious contortions.

Even now he didn’t regret it. The further he went in, the further he fell into that abyss of lace and sinful hips and that smile that went on like the horizon, the more he wanted it. He wanted more, he needed more, and he wished that Prompto would see that.

Or… maybe the other man already had. It was going on two years of this charade, and Gladio didn’t know which would break first.

Yet that first time… Prompto had freaked out because _of course_  he had, but Gladio had only leaned forward and slipped a hundred between his pale, shaking thighs and into his garter belt. It felt like satin and sin against his fingers. They never spoke a word of it, because _of course_  they didn’t.

Everything was normal, business as usual, until nine o'clock rolled around at SixX MiNutES and the world would stop.

Tonight was heavy metal, screaming guitars and pumping bass. Gladio smiles as Prompto jumped onto the stage—literally jumping from behind the red velvet curtain to wrap his legs around the bar. The black fishnets with the pink tops across his arms and legs were in perfect contrast to his pale, creamy skin. The flickering lights, the steady sound of wolf-whistles and calls for more of “Baby Blue”, more of him they would never get, made Gladio dizzy.

But Prompto wasn’t looking at the other men as he grinded against the bar, a slight sheen of sweat glistening across his forehead. When the second song began, Gladio reached down into his pocket.

Prompto was coming towards him before he even managed to pull out the bills. He was so close that Gladio could see the glitter mica in his eyeshadow and how his eyes shimmered with excitement as Prompto traced a finger across Gladio’s scar.

Gladio fumbled for the money, hands slick with sweat as Prompto outlined his jaw with his nail. He managed to pull out some cash—how much didn’t matter, because he would have paid _anything_  for Prompto to look up at him through kohl smudged eyes— and Prompto smirked as he turned. The blond thrust out his ass, the pink lace hiding just enough for Gladio to want more, and Gladio happily slipped the bills under the strings.

After the show, Gladio would always finish his drink and head back to the car before the next show. He would drive home with his heart racing, with his cock humming in his pants and begging for touch, but he would ignore it, neglect it, until he got home…. Home, by himself…

Tonight was different though, because resting on the hood of his car was a blond man with a thick sweater drowning him, his makeup still as perfect as it was inside. His nose was a bit red from the cold, but Gladio could imagine how warm he would be soon enough.

When Prompto smiled, Gladio knew he wasn’t going to be going home alone.

Not tonight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (First song is “Raining Blood” from Slayer, because it had to be. Second song was Calvin Harris and Rihanna’s “This is what you came for.”)
> 
> As always, don’t take the chibis Prompto and Gladio seriously. I am not a good artist, and this is completely me fucking around in a medium I have no business fucking around in.


End file.
